Joyful reunion
by MePo
Summary: Team Psychic split up ages ago, each going their own ways. But now a certain red head meets the old captain of her team after a long, long time. pretty pointless, but please read!


A/N: Just a weird idea tht floated through the empty void i call my head:).

* * *

It was a crisp autumn morning and the weather outside was beautiful. The sky was overcast with clouds and there was a slight breeze blowing. It was neither too cold nor too hot. 

Salima pulled her long, messy red hair into a ponytail and called out, "Mom! I'm going to the lake!" Running down the stairs two at a time, she entered the kitchen, which was full of dense, acrid smoke. She sighed exasperatedly. "Mom," she said, "Did you burn the lasagna?"

"I'm afraid so, dear," said her mother despondently, her voice coming from somewhere right in the heart of the grey mist swirling around the room. "On your way back from the lake, could you pick up three portions of fish and chips?"

"Yeah, sure," Salima replied, rolling her eyes and leaving.

About a year ago, her family had shifted into the suburbs of a small English town. She had lost touch with her old team long before. At the time of the world championships, after they left Team Psychic, she and Goki had decided to travel all over the world teaching children to beyblade, while Kane and Jim went on to the championships. Soon, she and Goki had gone their own ways too, Goki deciding to continue his travel and her deciding to return to her family. And she hadn't heard of any of them since.

Mounting her bike, she took off towards the lake. The lake was more of a large pond, actually, in a secluded spot surrounded by trees and greenery. It was her favourite place to relax. She passed by a few kids playing a game with a pile of stones, veered around a corner and brought her bike to a screeching halt. Getting off, she leaned it against a nearby tree, and then pushed through some hedges.

---

Kane leaned against the leafy bough, languidly surveying his surroundings. It was a nice little pond. Of course, he'd seen much bigger and better 'ponds' but this place had a certain charm that drew him to it. He'd shifted to this town about a week ago but he hadn't really met anyone his age yet. He came here every morning, sat on this same branch of this same tree, and meditated about different things.

Suddenly, a rustling sound reached his ears. Looking in that direction, he noticed a redhead pushing her way through the hedges surrounding the banks. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember who she was. He was sure he had seen her before, but where?

And then it hit him. "Salima," he murmured, looking at her straighten up and gaze fondly at the pond. Fingering his beyblade, a smirk played around his lips as he raised his launcher. "Let it rip!" he muttered under his breath, launching it onto the ground. It whizzed around Salima at a high speed before taking off for a complete circuit around the pond. Salima, of course, didn't notice it, having lost her footing and fallen face-first on the ground. As the beyblade returned to Kane's hand, his smirk widened as he heard his old teammate swearing at the top of her voice. Salima, swearing? She _never _swore.

Swinging himself down from his branch, he walked up to her. She had her back to him, dusting her jeans, trying to clean them up a bit. He tapped her shoulder, startling her so much that she twirled around and almost lost her footing. He reached out and steadied her, grinning.

She opened her mouth (probably to rant) but then, seeing who it was, closed it and gulped. "K-Kane?" she said.

"How're you doing?" said Kane, grin still on his face.

"Good, good," said Salima, completely at a loss for what to say. "Uh… was it you who made me fall over?"

"It was my beyblade," replied Kane, his eyes twinkling with unholy glee.

"You idiot," said Salima in a joking manner, stretching out her hand and slightly pushing his shoulder. What happened next wasn't really her fault. She had only given him a slight nudge, but unfortunately he was standing on a patch of ground covered by loose pebbles. He stumbled back, lost his footing and rolled down the gentle slope, into the pond.

"Shit!" exclaimed Salima, eyes widening, as she ran towards him. He was still underwater; he hadn't come to the surface yet. She bent over the edge of the pond so that her face was almost touching it when Kane suddenly burst out and pulled her in. He himself scrambled out and burst into laughter watching her clamber onto the banks again.

"I can see you haven't changed," she said when she got her breath back. Pushing a few wet strands of hair out of her eyes, she grinned back at him. "You're still a jerk."

"You pushed me first," he said in protest. "What are you grinning about anyway?"

"You should just see yourself right now," she replied. Indeed, he was looking incredibly weird. His shock of blue hair was hanging around his face, plastered to his cheeks and forehead. There were several dry leaves stuck to his black shirt and he was dripping water all over.

"You don't look too good yourself," he said.

"So when did you shift here?" asked Salima, choosing to ignore that last comment.

"A week ago… listen, are there any fast food joints here?"

Salima chuckled. "There are some in town but that's like half an hour's drive from here. The local fish and chips joint is considered the fast food joint in the suburbs."

"Alright then; d'you want to get some fish and chips with me?" said Kane without a trace of awkwardness. Salima, on the other hand, blushed and looked at the ground. After a moment, she said, "Sure…"

"Great," said Kane, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Both teens turned around and began to walk towards the hedges, sopping wet and laughing.

* * *

A/N: No flames, please. I know it was pretty much random and pointless but please review and tell me what you thought anyway. probably a oneshot, because i can't see myself continuing it, somehow. but we'll see:). R & R!! 


End file.
